


masturbate with dynamite

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: The Girls I Mean [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Ideas, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Challenge Accepted, Cunnilingus, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, Face-Fucking, Femslash, Genderbending, Light BDSM, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Vibrators, cisflip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harurintercourse Day Two: Public</i>
</p><p>Wherein Rin writes a check her ass can't cash. A little "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED" gone awry.</p><p>Or: the one where Rin suffers through a very special swimming practice at the public pool, and then all hell breaks loose in the showers.</p><p> <br/><i>A couple of off-work salarymen were swimming laps in the far two lanes, oblivious to the redhead in the pool with them getting fucked remotely by her deviant girlfriend. Rin fought down a deep shiver, pulling her arms through her butterfly stroke, breathing, resubmerging. All she had to do was make it through her workout without climaxing. What could go wrong?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	masturbate with dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, this is the Day 2 prompt for Harurintercourse, but it's fic #3 in this series. Carry on.

_“You wanna fucking bet?”_

Oh, how Rin regretted those words.

She adjusted the elastic on the thighs of her kneeskin swimsuit, grateful for the extra coverage. The swim center of their neighborhood’s gym lacked the state-of-the-art facilities of the national team’s natatorium, but it was close to the apartment, and mercifully underutilized at this late an hour. As Rin stepped onto the block, she pressed the heels of her hands against the lenses of her goggles, and reached back to snap the band into place. She could feel a pressure in the base of her abdomen as she sank into her starting crouch, and stifled a yelp as, just before the second hand on the lap clock came around to the zero, that pressure became a very low vibration.

 _Jesus, Haru, at least wait until I’m in the fucking water_ , she thought, squeezing her eyes shut, focusing. At least nobody else could hear the buzzing. Probably.

The second hand hit the zero and Rin dove to begin her laps.

For once in her life, Haruka sat placidly beside the pool, taking her time with stretches rather than throwing off her outer clothing and diving in immediately. Her bag was close beside her. She rummaged in it intermittently. If anyone else at the pool noticed Rin’s stroke stagger around the same times Haruka reached into her bag, they were too polite to say anything.

Rin, for her part, was pushing herself as hard as possible, concentrating on working her lungs and legs and arms, determined not to give Haruka the satisfaction of winning this stupid, doomed bet. Was it possible for Rin to say no when challenged by Haruka? Evidence did not support it.

_“You really like that new vibrator, huh.”_

_“Eh. It’s fine.”_

_“It seemed more than fine when I had it inside you an hour ago.”_

_“Wh- whatever. It was okay. I could have ignored it if I wanted to.”_

_“...Is that so?”_

_“Are you saying you don’t believe me?”_

The tenseness of her abdominal muscles as she pumped her limbs and surged through the water seemed actually to be exacerbating her situation, she realized. She somersaulted through a turn and pushed off the wall into a dolphin kick, and the constant thrum from between her legs began to pulse rhythmically. Rin damn near inhaled a mouthful of chlorine, and had to cough for a few strokes before she could resume proper training speed.

 _Haru, you twisted fuck_. What a terrible idea. What a perfect way to drown like an idiot.

The water raced against Rin’s limbs and face, tepid and welcoming, and the steady pulsing gradually stopped feeling invasive, giving way to a pleasant sensation to add to the familiar elements of the pool.

Her dolphin kick as she came out of another turn rocked the bullet vibrator pleasantly inside her, and Rin found herself enjoying this little ordeal after all. A couple of off-work salarymen were swimming laps in the far two lanes, oblivious to the redhead in the pool with them getting fucked remotely by her deviant girlfriend. Rin’s blood heated at the thought. If she could just hold herself together, as she was certain she could, it would be an unforgettable training session with some extra cardio followed by extra endorphins and gloating rights over Haruka. Rin fought down a deep shiver, pulling her arms through her butterfly stroke, breathing, resubmerging. All she had to do was make it through her workout without climaxing. What could go wrong?

As she churned down her lane, something shifted near her. It wasn’t the bullet that buzzed against her inner walls; this was something external. Turning her head, she caught sight of Haruka gliding through the next lane, leisurely heading towards the wall Rin was about to touch. Haruka was, as always, a beautiful swimmer. She had effortless grace, as though it were the water that deigned to convey her from one end of the pool to the other, and not her own impressive strength and skill that drove her. As Rin passed her on her return, Haruka smirked, and Rin caught the color high in Haruka’s cheeks: was she getting off on having Rin at her mercy in the pool? A surge of irresistible, irritated attraction passed through her, and suddenly the pulsing of the vibrator became much more intense to deal with.

On closer consideration, Rin realized it didn’t just seem that way, it _was_ more intense: had Haruka somehow concealed the remote on her person in the pool? Rin hadn’t even known the remote control was waterproof, although she supposed now that it must be. However Haruka had managed it, she’d just turned up the vibration setting, and now Rin’s breathing had begun to go ragged as she struggled to keep up a normal pace. She mentally shook herself, knowing her form had gone all to shit, and concentrated on maintaining a perfect stroke and totally ignoring the incendiary device inside her and the water demon on her trail.

“Rin,” Haruka called. Rin slowed, approaching the far wall, and rotated into a slow backwards stroke. “Let’s race.”

Rin’s face cracked a reflexive smirk, which faltered when she realized the stakes of the game. Usually it was she who proposed a showdown between the two of them - apparently, tonight, Haruka was feeling more initiative. As Rin came to rest by the pool’s wall, she found herself gasping slightly without the distraction of her stroke to pull attention away from what hummed inside her. She hoped the other late-night swimmers would chalk it up to fatigue. Haruka glided to the wall and pulled herself out smoothly, then reached down to Rin, who hesitated before she reached back. Haruka brought a hand to her own leg and tapped on the thigh of her bathing suit. The vibrations inside of Rin died away, and Rin sucked in a relieved breath, finally allowing Haruka to help her out of the pool.

_“There's no way you could make it through a whole practice like this.”_

Rin's shivering as she rose to her feet had nothing to do with the temperature.

Haruka adjusted her cap and goggles and stepped onto her block. Rin followed suit.

“Freestyle. One hundred meters,” said Haruka.

Rin snorted. “Obviously. Start when the hand hits zero?”

Haruka nodded. With about fifteen seconds to go, she tapped her leg again, and Rin accidentally let slip a whimper as the vibrator kicked on and ramped immediately halfway up its power setting, hitting an irregular pulsing rhythm. She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath through her nose.

Through gritted teeth, Rin managed a shaky, “Haru… the fuck do you…”

But then Haruka sank low, and Rin only just had time to get into her stance before it was time to push off and dive.

It was never a fair match. Haruka pulled ahead immediately and stayed ahead all the way to the wall, where she shot through her turn and then seemed to pause. Rin discovered the reason when the power of the vibration inside of her shot up by an order of magnitude.

“Fuck - ” she stuttered, actually missing a stroke and taking on water. She recovered, coughing, and made it through her own turn, where she somehow managed to catch up to Haruka despite her ragged wheezing. Had she been waiting for her?

That question’s answer came when, on her next stroke, Haruka’s arms moved precisely in time with Rin’s. She turned her head on her breath so that they looked one another in the face. Rin had no idea what her own face was doing, as distracted as she was by not drowning (or, worse, making some really embarrassing sound and giving herself away), but whatever Haruka saw apparently caught her off-guard. Her eyes widened over the next strokes, and by the time they both hit the wall, the race had been forgotten.

Rin was all but delirious with the adrenaline, the endorphins, the emergency state of her arousal, the overwhelming _wrongness_ of what they were doing in a public pool; and that hungry look on Haruka’s face had threatened to push her over the edge. She grabbed clumsily for the pool’s lip, feeling herself shake all over.

Haruka scrambled gracelessly out of the pool and then reached down to haul Rin back out. Clambering onto the tile, Rin’s lungs ached, legs unsteady. She pulled off her goggles, but Haruka didn't release her wrist. Instead she kept pulling, and Rin stumbled behind her to the locker room. 

Haruka dropped their goggles and caps, steered them both into a shower stall, latched the door, and immediately turned on the water. 

“Rin,” she was murmuring, breathless, “Rin…”

She peeled down the straps of Rin’s suit, showing off a green and purple rainbow of mottled bruising across her chest, no longer hidden by the kneeskin’s high neckline. Pushing Rin back against the tile and into the spray, Haruka continued undressing her while her mouth roamed across the tormented landscape of Rin’s clavicle. Rin moaned loudly. Haruka slapped a hand over her mouth and started using her teeth.

Whimpering, rocking her hips against the air, Rin squeezed her eyes shut. When Haruka pulled back long enough to pull both their swimsuits off completely, she moaned again, loud enough that the hiss of the water didn’t mask it in the echoing empty locker room. In a flash Haruka was back, hand over Rin’s mouth again and a knee between her thighs for Rin to grind against desperately.

“I can’t believe you,” Haruka murmured, her own voice shaky. “I didn’t think you could do it.”

The noises Rin made against Haruka’s hand convinced her to remove it, and Rin responded truthfully, “Y- you told me not to come…”

Haruka stilled, mouth parted. “You held it together for me?”

Miserable, ecstatic, suffering blissfully on the edge, Rin nodded. Haruka smiled. She kissed Rin, letting her tongue dart along those sharp teeth, pulling back only to whisper, “What a good girl.”

Rin’s moaning reply was cut off only by Haruka kissing her again. They were both panting when they broke apart.

“Are you ready?” Haruka breathed.

Rin nodded vigorously. “Please,” she whimpered, “please…”

Haruka brought one hand down to stroke Rin’s clit, and said, “Count backwards slowly from five.”

“F- five… hahh… four….” Rin screwed her eyes shut. “Three….” Hot water ran down her shoulders and breasts as she sucked in steam, her every sense ablaze.

“Good girl,” breathed Haruka, “such a good girl.”

“Two…”

At the count of one, Haruka whispered, “Come. _Now_.”

The scream that ripped itself from Rin’s chest, even stifled by Haruka’s hand, was loud enough that neither of them could be sure whether the wooden door out of the locker room had blocked it. Rin convulsed, the irregular pulsing of the toy inside her wreaking havoc on her ability to predict what might come next, while Haruka rubbed at her roughly and sucked on the nape of her neck. It was a surprise when Rin found herself slumped on the shower floor in Haruka’s arms, but she only vaguely registered it, overwhelmed by the water and the sensation and the aftershocks of an outrageous orgasm, one which refused to stop overtaking her while the vibrator continued to buzz. “Ha- Haru-” she choked out, and Haruka, understanding, pulled one arm away from supporting the boneless Rin to reach for the dropped remote and gradually turn the toy down and off.

Backlit against the white tile of the neon-lit locker room, Haruka’s face in Rin’s vision swam in a deceptively angelic halo. “Haru…” she groaned again, spent.

Haruka brushed a hand across Rin’s hair, pushing her dripping bangs from her face, and kissed her gently all over her cheek. “Such a good girl….” While Rin got her wits back, Haruka fished out the toy.

Then over the clatter of falling water, Rin registered the sound of the wooden door banging open. Haruka froze.

“Hello?” called an older woman’s voice. “Is everything alright in there?”

Rin felt herself sobering rapidly. Haruka met her eyes, alarmed, and put a finger to her lips. “Yes, sorry,” Haruka called back. “I accidentally turned on the cold water. I didn’t mean to be so loud.”

There was a pause before the voice replied, “Well, alright. Be careful! You had us worried at the desk.”

Rin’s eyes went wide. They could hear her all the way from the desk?

“Thank you for checking. I apologize for worrying you,” said Haruka, and the door banged again. After a moment, Haruka exhaled a long breath, and Rin began to laugh shakily.

“Alright, you,” said Haruka, looking as though she were trying to hide her own amusement. “Have you recovered?”

Rin nodded. She was still rather dazed, but nobody else needed to know that.

“Good.” 

Leaving Rin sitting where she was, Haruka rose to her feet, rinsed her hair in the stream of the shower, stretched, and then turned to face Rin. “I want your mouth,” she said, plainly, “and three fingers.”

Slightly flustered at the directness, Rin got to her knees to comply. She brought a hand up to graze knuckles along Haruka’s sex, and was rewarded with a handful of glossy slickness and a hissing exhale from the woman standing over her. She licked her lips and then put out her tongue to find Haruka’s clit.

It didn’t take long before Haruka’s hands were fisted in Rin’s hair, as she squinted down with mouth parted, grinding against Rin’s obliging face. Rin tried her best to muffle her own hungry noises, but there was nothing she could do about the wet smacking sounds of her mouth. The deluge from the showerhead poured down Haruka's front, making Rin struggle for air. Haruka was tight and hot around her fingers, and her hips rocked with each thrust of Rin’s hand.

“Harder,” hissed Haruka, letting her mouth drop open when Rin complied. Rin knew that meant she was close.

Then once again came the bang of the wooden door, and Haruka’s eyes snapped open. Rin blinked up at her without stopping, and Haruka gave her a nod to continue. A handful of women’s voices echoed in the changing room, adjacent to the showers, and there was a metallic clatter as lockers opened.

Rin licked and sucked and kept pumping her fingers. Haruka bit her lip, chest rising and falling as her breaths came more quickly, and then all at once she tensed and shook, head back and mouth open, silent but for a rushing exhale of breath. She rocked on her feet as she came, and then released Rin’s head to slide down next to her on the floor.

Rin knew her mouth was probably a mess, but she grinned and kissed Haruka, who looked a little sheepish but satisfied. She gestured for the soap dispenser on the wall, and Rin rose, knees sore from the wet tile, to start washing her own hair. After a moment Haruka followed suit.

They bathed quickly and quietly, relieved when the voices of the other locker room inhabitants exited to the pool. It was then that they realized that neither of them had brought their towel.

“I’ll go,” said Haruka. “You’ve got those bruises.”

“And whose fault is that?” snorted Rin. 

Haruka scampered wet and naked out of the stall and fetched the towels without incident. They made their way back to their lockers, vibrator secreted in the folds of Haruka’s towel. Once they’d dried off and changed, they exited the gym facilities as casually as possible.

As they passed the front desk, however, the woman who had come in to check on them narrowed her eyes with a knowing look. Haruka and Rin nodded stiffly as they exited, saying nothing.

The cold night air felt refreshing when it hit them. “Haru,” said Rin, “I think we might need to find another gym.”

Haruka swung her gym bag over her shoulder and reached for Rin’s hand. “Yeah,” she replied, “let’s start looking tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: don’t actually do this. someone will drown and die. this is a work of fiction. a terrible work of fiction. don’t listen to my bad ideas. Haru is a madwoman. it’s fine. IT'S. FINE.
> 
> Beta'd by @redcirce who seems highly in favor of this kinky-ass ladyporn trend.
> 
> This is the second story about Rin and Haru fucking in a shower I have written within in the last month. Rescue me from this swimming hell.


End file.
